


Remember Me?

by JohnIsHelpless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean has amnesia, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnIsHelpless/pseuds/JohnIsHelpless
Summary: Set mid Season 11, Dean gets hurt in a fight and gets amnesia. Dean must come to terms with how much has changed between him and Castiel as his memory recovers.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Remember Me?

Dean woke up with his head pounding. His vision was blurry at first, but slowly the room focused into view. He could tell he was in his room in the bunker, but it was different. Medical equipment filled the room. The sound of the heart rate monitor beeped constantly and did nothing to sooth his aching head. He slowly tried to roll over when he realized he was hooked to an IV. Then he panicked. What happened? He couldn’t remember. All he knew was that his head was killing him. 

“Sam” he mumbled.

“Dean, I’m here” Sam said as he shuffled his chair closer to Dean’s bed.

“Alice, he’s awake!” Sam called out.

“Man what happened?” Dean asked rubbing his head “And what’s all this?” he questioned gesturing to the monitors.

“You got hit in the head pretty hard” Sam exhaled deeply “We didn’t know if you were gonna make it.”

At that moment Alice walked into the room. She was tall, slim and beautiful. Gorgeous wavy brown hair flowed down her back. She wasn’t wearing a lab coat or anything else to suggest that she was a doctor. Instead she wore blue jeans and a red flannel top. Dean was awestruck.

“It’s about time you woke up” she said smiling as she checked the monitors.

Dean stared at her for a moment before speaking. He was slowly piecing things together.

“I have a hot doctor!” Dean said laughing to Sam. 

“Dean, Cas is right here!” Sam scolded him.

It was only then that he noticed his friend sitting next to Sam. He looked different. No suit and trench coat. Just a pair of jeans and…Dean’s shirt? Why was Cas wearing his shirt?

“So?” Dean asked, looking confused.

“It’s okay,” Alice interrupted. “It’s probably just the morphine.”

Cas relaxed a little in his chair, but as soon as he did Dean rolled his head back to gaze at the beautiful doctor.

“So, what’s your name, gorgeous?” he asked, sounding almost drunk from the meds.

“This is Alice,” Sam interjected. “Dean, don’t you remember?”

“I think I’d remember a pretty face like yours” he said, smirking up at the doctor.

“We met her six months ago,” Sam insisted. “She comes from a family of hunters.” 

“What?” Dean was confused at such a notion.

“Dean what’s the last thing you remember?” She asked cautiously.

“I don’t know…” Dean said, sounding annoyed “We were fighting Abaddon…She must have done a number on me…”

“Dean, that was years ago,” Sam said, sounding terrified.

“What!? No. That was like…yesterday” Dean tried to correct his brother.

“No. It wasn’t Dean.” Sam said, still panicked. “Do you remember Amara, The Darkness?”

“Who?” Dean asked, sounding even more annoyed.

“He has amnesia,” Alice said, interrupting them.

“Is it permanent?” Dean asked, now sounding panicked himself.

“It’s hard to tell. It looks like you’re missing the last several years of your memory.” She responded.

“Years?!” Dean asked in shock.

“You just need to rest right now. Your memories will likely come back if you just give it time” She spoke as reassuring as she could.

“You’re stable, so I’m going to unhook you from all this” she said as she gently removed his IV. “You should try to eat soon; I’ll bring you something” she added as she headed for the door.

Then it all came crashing down on Castiel when he realized exactly what that meant for him and Dean. He quickly got up out of his chair and moved into the hallway turning his face away from Dean.

“What’s gotten into him?” Dean asked.

“Just give me a minute” Sam replied as he stood up to follow Cas into the hallway.

There he found Cas with his face buried in his hands in tears. It broke Sam’s heart seeing his friend like this.

“He doesn’t remember, Sam” Cas almost screamed.

“I know, but it’s gonna be okay” Sam whispered as he took Castiel into his arms.

“What if he never remembers?” Cas asked sobbing.

“He will. He will.” Sam reassured him, having no idea if it was actually true.

Once Cas stopped crying, they slowly broke the hug and Cas tried to dry his face with his sleeve. The fabric was soft on his face and reminded him of Dean’s embrace. 

“Go take a shower” Sam insisted. “You haven’t taken off that shirt since we got back.”

“I guess I should take this off too” Cas whispered as he fumbled with the gold band on his finger.

“No. You don’t have to do that” Sam said, grabbing Cas's hand.

“I don’t want to scare him, Sam” Cas mumbled as he pulled the ring off his finger and slid it in his pocket. 

Not knowing what to say, Sam gave Cas an awkward smile, before the former angel turned to head to the bathroom. Sam watched as his heart broken friend walked down the hall. This was difficult enough being Dean’s brother, but he couldn’t imagine what Cas was going through. Sam turned and slowly walked back to his brother’s room.

“What’s wrong with him?” Dean questioned. 

“It’s just…” Sam didn’t know how to explain the situation “this is hard for him.”

“Him?” Dean asked, sounding almost disgusted. “He’s not the one who’s missing years of his life” Dean yelled.

“Dean listen…” Sam said in a calming tone. “Things have changed a lot between you and Cas from the time you remember to now.”

“What happened?” Dean asked, closing his eyes, bracing himself for the worst.

“You just need to talk to him,” Sam reassured him. 

Alice brought soup in for Dean, and he devoured it. Being unconscious for three days can work up quite an appetite. As he gobbled his meal Sam sat quietly by his side with his mind still on Cas.

Meanwhile, Cas stood in the shower crying as the water poured over him. He didn’t even bother to turn on the hot water. He just stood there sobbing as the icy water bounced off his skin. After about ten minutes he realized he was shivering. He turned the  
water off and sunk down to the floor of the shower. He felt like he was losing Dean, and all of those painful feelings of unrequited love came flooding back to him, feelings that Dean had promised he would never have to experience again. But he couldn’t blame Dean for this. He just had to be patient and do whatever he could to take care of Dean. He slowly stood up and exited the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another to dry his hair with. He was still shivering. He slowly pulled the grey sweat suit that Dean had given him over his body. The hallway back to Dean’s room seemed miles long. Sam met him just outside the door.

“Talk to him,” he said softly with a hand on Cas's shoulder.

Cas watched as Sam walked down the hallway towards his room. Cas stared at the doorway for what felt like an eternity before he got up the courage to enter the room.

“Hey,” Dean said, smiling, appearing to have come off the medications.

He loved Dean’s smile.

Cas made his way to the chair closest to Dean.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. 

“Been worse,” Dean chuckled.

Cas stared at him and tried to smile. His heart was pounding. Should he tell Dean? How would he react? Would he be angry? Would he even believe him?

“So umm…” Dean started “Sam said stuff’s different with you and me. That true?”

Cas closed his eyes and nodded.

“Look, Cas, I know I can be a dick sometimes, but you’re my best friend,” Dean began.

“No, Dean it’s nothing like that” Cas said as he looked down at his bare feet.

“Then what is it?” Dean said as he furrowed his brow.

Cas fidgeted with the hem of his sweat shirt for a moment before speaking. His hands were shaking and his heart was pounding even more than before. 

“Dean… you and I are…” he looked down again, his hands were sweating “we’re married” he said softly.

“Excuse me?” Dean’s voice grew rough.

“I know it’s hard for you to understand” Cas pleaded “but I wouldn’t lie to you.”

He was about to continue babbling when Dean threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. Cas just watched him.

There were so many thoughts going through Dean’s mind at that moment. First denial. He wasn’t gay. He liked women. This was all wrong. But that thought was quickly overrun by Cas's words repeating in his mind. Married. He was married to the angel that he had been in love with for years. That was something he had never denied, at least not to himself. He knew he loved Cas early on in their friendship, but his ego would never let him admit it out loud. So instead, he protected Cas and did everything he could to make sure those beautiful blue eyes stayed in his life. Whenever they stared into each other’s eyes he couldn’t breathe, but neither of them were brave enough to move. So for years they continued this dance, and now it was finally over.  
Dean slowly turned to look at Cas. The same blank stare on his face. Cas was terrified of what Dean would say. He was sure he would be angry or disgusted. He felt so guilty for no reason at all. Then Dean started to laugh.

“So what finally got me outta the closet?” he asked chuckling.

Cas's face lit up. Dean wasn’t angry at all. He still didn’t fully have his husband back, but this was a start.

“Do you want me to tell you?” Cas asked, still smiling.

“Yeah. I’m curious” Dean said with a huge smile on his face but still dismayed at all this.

“We were facing the end of the world…again” Cas began and Dean smiled.

“You and I got separated. You said you were screaming prayers to me, but I couldn’t hear you. When it was all over and we found each other…you didn’t say anything.” Cas smiled.

“You just… kissed me.” He paused waiting for Dean’s reaction. 

“Smooth,” Dean said nodding his head. “Then what?”

“The three of us went to eat at a nearby diner. You acted like nothing had happened. Then you said you were tired and wanted to stay there for the night. We found a cheap motel and you asked for two rooms. I assumed you meant one for you and Sam and one  
for me…” Cas paused not sure of how far he wanted to go with this story, but his mind was flooded with details from that night.  
Dean tossed one set of keys to Sam and simply said “enjoy” before heading down the hall with the other set. Cas froze in place. What was he supposed to do? Dean looked back and motioned for him to follow. Cas quickly looked back at Sam who was smirking and shaking his head. He quickly turned back to Dean who was waiting half way down the hall now. Cas walked quickly to catch up with him, his heart pounding the entire time. When Dean unlocked the door Cas saw a single king size bed in the middle of the room.

“After you” Dean said playfully.

Cas slowly walked into the room unsure of what to do or where to stand. He watched Dean lock the door before turning around and smiling at him. Dean slowly walked over to him and placed his hands on either side of Cas's face. They just stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Dean kissed him for the second time. It was gentle this time, not desperate and needy like before.

“I love you so much” Dean whispered as he pressed his head to Cas's.

“I love you, too” Cas responded almost too quickly.

Dean captured his mouth again. This time his lust was apparent. As they kissed Dean slowly began licking Cas's lips begging for entrance into his mouth. Cas opened his mouth slightly and Dean took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside. After several minutes of standing in the middle of the room making out, Dean broke the kiss.

“Bed” he mumbled into Cas's mouth.

He grabbed the angel by his coat and stumbled backward till his legs hit the bed. Cas looked like he could devour Dean and Dean was more than ready.

“Hang on,” Dean said as he quickly kicked off his shoes and the angel awkwardly did the same. 

Dean smiled as Cas tried to keep his balance. Before they got onto the bed Dean slid his hands under Cas's coats and slowly removed them, leaving the angel in just his white button up.

“That’s better,” Dean said smiling as he slid back onto the bed. He watched as Castiel, Angel of the Lord, crawled on top of him. It was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen. They continued kissing until Cas rolled his hips down into Dean’s eliciting a deep moan from his partner. He felt Cas's erection rub against his own, and he thought if he died right now he would be happy. He began furiously pulling at Cas's tie, and once he removed it he wasted no time undoing the buttons of Cas's shirt. He leaned up slightly to pull the shirt off Cas's body and decided to take advantage of the shift in balance. He quickly flipped the angel onto his back and once again devoured his mouth. Dean briefly leaned up to remove his own shirt. Then he made his way right back to Cas's mouth.

“So beautiful” Dean mumbled into Cas's neck.

Cas just hummed back at him, too dazed to form words. Dean began sucking on Cas's neck right below his ear. He gently bit down on the soft flesh. Dean rocked his hips into Cas needing to feel any kind of friction.

“Dean” Cas cried out sounding like he might explode.

“You like that, baby?” Dean asked as he hovered over Cas and rolled his hips again.

“Mmmm” Cas mumbled as he furiously nodded his head.

Dean smiled and continued his assault on the angel’s neck, gently nibbling his way down to his shoulder. Then came an onslaught of kisses across Cas's chest. He was practically worshiping Castiel’s body with every kiss and every touch. He began moving lower and Cas bucked his hips up missing the friction against Dean’s. Dean smiled and kissed across his stomach. When his hands reached Cas's belt he paused.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked Cas gently even though he already knew the answer.

“Please, touch me” Cas begged.

That was all it took for Dean to practically tear the angel’s remaining clothes off. Once he had Cas completely naked he straddled Cas's thighs and paused for a minute and just stared down at the naked angel beneath him. Cas looked up at him confused.

“You’re so beautiful, Cas” Dean said breathlessly as he ran his hands over Cas's chest.

Cas blushed. All of a sudden he felt very exposed in front of Dean.

Dean lowered himself back onto his lover so that their lips were barely touching.

“I love you” Dean whispered into Cas's mouth before kissing him.

“I love you too, Dean” Cas said panting “I need you.”

With that Dean was pushing down his remaining clothing while still not releasing Cas's mouth. Once he was free from any clothing he paused one more time as he took Cas's hand in his and laced their fingers on the pillow next to Cas face. As Dean gently caressed Cas's hand he spoke.

“Promise to never leave me” Dean begged.

“Heaven and Earth couldn’t keep me away from you” Cas whispered as he turned to kiss Dean’s hand. 

“Are you ready?” Dean asked hesitantly.

Cas nodded. They made love for hours all while whispering secrets of love and desire to one another.

Castiel smiled as he remembered the night. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he realized just what he had implied to Dean. Even though he hadn’t said a word specifically about their first encounter it was obvious to Dean that that was exactly what had happened. He knew himself too well. 

“So… was I good?” Dean asked, smirking.

“Amazing” Cas whispered.

“Damn right” Dean said, still smiling.

Then he stared at the wall for a moment and his face got serious. He thought about all the times he wanted to kiss Cas or tell him that he loved him but was too scared. 

“I should have told you sooner…” Dean began before Cas interrupted him.

“Dean stop. We’ve had this conversation” Cas said nervously. 

“Yeah well I don’t have the pleasure of remembering it so just let me do this” Dean snapped.

Cas was silent.

“I’ve loved you for years” Dean said as a tear rolled down his face. “I just could never actually say it. There were so many times I wanted to kiss you… before then. I was an idiot. I just can’t believe you’re mine now.”

“I was yours from the moment I saw you in hell” Cas responded.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Dean asked, amazed.

“I was afraid of how you’d respond,” Cas said shyly.

Dean slowly turned his right hand so his palm was facing the ceiling. It’s a simple invitation, but Cas more than willingly takes it when he slides his hand into Dean’s. They both smile.

“So when did we get married?” Dean asks as he grips his husband’s hand.

“About two weeks after that,” Cas said laughing.

“Well when I know when I want…” Dean said with a cocky attitude.

Cas's mind went back to the car ride home after that first night together.

Sam had insisted that he sat in the back. He claimed he wanted to sleep on the way home, but Dean and Cas knew that wasn’t the real reason, still they didn’t argue. About five minutes into the Car ride Dean reached over and placed his hand on Cas's leg. He motioned for Cas to scoot closer and gave the angel a minute to adjust. Once he was comfortable Dean placed his hand back on Cas's leg. After a few minutes went by Dean stared gently caressing Cas's leg. Then he heard Sam snoring.

“I can’t stop thinking about last night” Dean leaned over and whispered into Cas's ear.

“I can’t either,” Cas responded.

“It was pretty amazing right?” Dean said, smirking.

“I’d like to do it again” Cas said in a matter of fact tone.

“Trust me, baby, we will,” Dean replied squeezing his leg.

“I like it when you call me that, Dean” Cas said shyly.

“Baby?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded.

They drove for several hours in silence just enjoying each other’s company, until Dean turned about fifty miles too soon.

“Where are we going?” Cas asked.

Dean smiled but was silent. He pulled into the parking lot of a pawn shop. His abrupt stop woke Sam up.

“Hmm? What’s going on?” Sam asked, startled.

“You guys stay here for a minute. I’ll be right back” Dean responded.

About fifteen minutes later Dean came back to the car without a word. Cas looked at him confused but he still said nothing. The look on his face was stoic. It wasn’t until later that night that Cas understood.

The two of them sat at a table in the bunker in awkward silence. Cas was beginning to worry that Dean was having regrets. Then Dean spoke. 

“So I wanted to ask you…” Dean began “I mean I was wondering…” he paused as he fished something out of his pocket.

“I got these earlier,” he said nervously as he placed the two gold wedding bands on the table. “I know they’re not the greatest but…it’s all I could afford.”

Cas's eyes grew wide.

“So umm…” Dean paused “Will you marry me?”

“Yes” Cas replied.

Cas had hoped any of this would help Dean’s memory come back. Maybe if he just kept telling him stories about their lives he would finally remember.

“We got married two weeks later,” Cas said, squeezing Dean’s hand a little tighter.

“Who married us?” Dean asked.

Cas paused.

“My dad,” he responded.

“God?!” Dean spouted “God’s back? And he’s doing weddings now?”

“He came to you a few years ago to help you and Sam,” Cas explained.

“Wow” Dean said, “God performed my wedding.”

Cas smiled imagining how absurd this must sound to Dean.

“That’s also the day I became human… for good,” Cas added.

“Wait, your human?” Dean asked, stunned.

Cas remembered the exchange he had with his father before the ceremony.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Chuck said.

Cas looked at him, somehow surprised that the being that created him could read his thoughts.

“If it’s what you really want, okay” Chuck said soothingly.

Cas imagined his life as an angel with Dean, never getting to grow old with him. Cas couldn’t bear the thought of having to go on centuries without Dean. If he was human they could still be together in heaven.

“It won’t hurt if I do it,” Chuck said as he raised his hand to Cas's head.

Right at that moment Dean walked in.

“What won’t hurt” he asked startled.

Chuck lowered his hand.

“Dean I know you won’t understand this, but I want to be human” Cas pleaded.

“What? Why?” Dean asked, almost sounding disgusted.

“Because I want a normal life with you. No more saving the world. No more immortality. Just you.” Cas explained.

Dean knelt down by Cas and took his hands.

“You don’t have to do this,” Dean said, staring into Cas's eyes.

“Will you still love me if I do?” Cas asked.

“Of course, baby” Dean tried not to show how offended he was.

Cas looked over at Chuck and nodded. Chuck gently pressed his hand to Cas's forehead while Dean and Cas held hands. Then all of a sudden Cas took a deep breath and that was it. He was human.

Cas stared at his husband, who was still laying in bed, as he waited for a response to all of this new information. Dean had always been opposed to the idea of Cas becoming human, but he didn’t mention any of that; not now at least. 

“So where’s my ring now?” Dean said as he noticed his bare finger.

“Alice took it off so she could run some tests” Cas spoke quietly “And I took mine off when I realized you didn’t remember.”

“Where are they?” Dean asked.

Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out the two matching bands. They were identical except for one small detail. They had engraved “I love you” on the inside of Cas's ring and the same phrase in Enochian on Dean’s. Cas slowly handed the ring to Dean who inspected it carefully.

“What does it mean?” Dean asked.

“I love you” Cas replied.

“It’s perfect” Dean said smiling as he slid the band over his left ring finger

Alice walked into the room to find Cas and Dean still innocently holding hands.

“You’re looking well,” she said as she began checking Dean’s vital signs.

“I’m feeling better,” Dean responded.

“Any luck with your memory yet” she asked.

Dean shook his head.

“Don’t worry; just give it time” she said “I’ll be back to check on you tomorrow. Until then, rest.” 

As she walked out of the room Cas glanced over at the clock beside the bed. It was only nine thirty, but Cas knew Dean needed sleep. He slowly pulled his hand away from Dean’s and began to stand.

“I should probably get some rest too” Cas said awkwardly as he headed for the door.

“Wait” Dean called out to him “If we’re married…isn’t this your room too?”

“It’s fine Dean” Cas responded “I can sleep on the couch. I don’t mind.”

“No” Dean said a little more loudly than he anticipated “No.”

Cas watched as Dean shuffled to make room for him in their bed.

Cas reluctantly got under the covers and then Dean was on him. Dean kissed him like it was the first time, because for Dean it was. Cas tried his hardest not to give in but with Dean sucking on his lip it was impossible.

“We don’t have to do this tonight” Cas said between an onslaught of kisses.

“I want to,” Dean replied “you’ll just have to show me what to do.”

It was strange, Cas feeling more sexually experienced than Dean. During their first time together they were both new at this and still figuring things out. Now it was almost like Dean was a virgin. 

Cas nodded as he pulled his sweat shirt off. Dean stared at the bare skin beside him and he was in total awe.

“You’re perfect Cas” he whispered as he ran his fingers down Cas's chest.

Cas caught his hand before it reached too low and brought his fingers up to his lips. He softly peppered kisses along Dean’s finger tips while he whispered softly in Enochian.

“I wanna make you scream like that,” Dean said smiling.

Cas immediately thought about their wedding night. He gently pushed his fingers up Dean’s shirt, prompting him to talk it off. Once he did he rolled over onto his husband and began assaulting his mouth. Dean felt Cas's growing erection under his sweat pants  
and began pushing them down as fast as he could. Dean continued to kiss Cas as he pushed his own pants down. After several minutes of them rubbing up against each other Dean froze. The realization of what they were about to do was hitting him.

“I don’t wanna hurt you” Dean whispered as he stared into Cas's eyes for an answer.

Cas couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What?” Dean asked.

“You said that our first time” Cas responded as he caressed Dean's face with his hand.

“And what did you say” Dean asked as he rolled his hips into Cas's.

“I just told you I was an angel and you couldn’t hurt me,” Cas said smiling.

“But you human now” Dean said almost panicked.

“I’ve been human for a while Dean. You won’t hurt me” he said as he caressed Dean’s face again “We do this every day.”

Dean’s face flushed with the idea of having sex with Castiel every day. But they were married now and shared a bed. Dean had always been insatiable, but with Cas he was even moreso. He smiled and kissed Cas deeply. 

“There’s my husband,” Cas said as he stared into Dean’s eyes.

Two weeks had gone by and Cas had spent every spare moment filling Dean in on all the things that had happened in the past several years, but as much as he tried Dean’s memory still failed. Dean got restless in the bunker and insisted that they go on a hunt. Sam and Cas pleaded with him and tried to convince him that he wasn’t ready, but he was having none of their arguments. Finally, Sam gave in and found a simple vampire case in a small town only about 200 miles from the bunker. He explained the case to Dean, and he was more than excited to get back to doing what he loved. As soon as Dean left the room Cas looked over at Sam.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Cas said.

“I’m sorry. I should have asked you first” Sam apologetically replied. “I just thought it might help him.”

It took them only two days to track down the vampires’ nest and destroy them. Through the entire hunt Dean wouldn’t let Cas leave his side. Cas insisted he could handle himself, but Dean wasn’t letting him out of his sight. The idea of Cas being human scared him. He wasn’t going to risk losing Cas now, even if he did seem a bit overprotective.

As they were leaving the town Dean abruptly pulled over. Sam and Cas stared at each other. Dean got out of the car and began quickly walking down the sidewalk. Sam and Cas followed behind him. He looked like he was searching for something. Finally, he turned into an ally. Cas froze.

“Sam” Cas whispered.

“I know,” Sam replied.

They kept their distance as they watched Dean search the ally as he tried to figure out what had drawn him there. There was something so familiar about this place, but as he looked around there was nothing special about it. Dean turned in circles looking for any answers, but all he found was garbage littering the ally. He stared at the ground in defeat for a moment before looking up to see Cas hesitantly walking towards him. He could almost see Castiel’s wings extending behind the former angel. Then it hit him. He ran over to Cas and kissed him hard. Once he broke the kiss he saw tears streaming down his husband’s face. He gently began wiping them away before he spoke.

“This is where I first kissed you” Dean whispered with his hands still cupping Cas's face.

Cas nodded as he tried to hold back another stream of tears.

“And I told you I love you” Dean said as he smiled at Cas.

Cas nodded harder and Dean kissed him again. Then he looked over Cas's shoulder to see Sam smiling. He grabbed Cas by the hand and walked towards his brother.

“This was your idea,” he said pointing to his little brother.

“I wasn’t sure it would work,” Sam said sheepishly.

“It did” Dean responded as he looked back at Cas who was smiling.

“How much do you remember?” Sam asked.

“Not everything, but I think it’s coming back” Dean said as he squeezed Cas's hand tightly.

He was right. Over the next few weeks all the memories of the past few years came back to him. Cas enjoyed reminiscing with Dean as each memory returned. Cas was especially excited when Dean remembered their wedding. It came to him one night as they were lying in bed together.

“We got married outside the bunker,” Dean said as the memory flooded back to him.

“You remember?” Cas asked as he rolled over to face Dean.

“Yeah. It was the last time you wore that stupid suit” Dean said laughing.  
Cas chuckled.

“I remember our wedding night too,” Dean said with a deviant smile.

“I was so scared I was gonna break you,” Dean said laughing. 

“You didn’t” Cas said laughing “It was even better after I was human.”

“Yeah” Dean agreed. “You were screaming in Enochian all night.” 

“The feeling was…overwhelming,” Cas said shyly.

“How ‘bout I overwhelm you right now?” Dean said as he rolled over onto Cas.

Cas smiled.


End file.
